You Touch Me
by el saintx
Summary: Cerita tentang Gender Bender Umi. Kehidupan Umi dan Kotori yang telah berkeluarga. (1 Chapter only). Rating: 17


**YOU TOUCH ME!**

.

.

 **Genre:** Genderbender, Lemon, Adult, Family, Lust, Romance, Fetish Foot, (selanjutnya sesuai dengan tag di AO3)

 **Fanfic By Request:** EXIA Kyoudai

.

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Love Live! School Idol Project**_ is a Japanese multimedia project co-developed by ASCII Media Works' Dengeki G's Magazine, music label Lantis, and animation studio Sunrise. August 2010. All rights reserved.

* * *

.

 **"** **AKU PULANG!"**

.

Ucap seorang pemuda dengan suara keras memasuki pintu masuk rumahnya. Sebuah ucapan salam selamat datang untuk memberitahukan penghuni rumah tersebut bahwa sang empunya rumah telah pulang dari tempat kerja. Pria 25 tahun itu terlihat kelelahan saat sedang menutup pintu rumahnya. Dan dengan langkah malas dan kehabisan stamina, dia menaruh tas koper miliknya dan mengendurkan kancing atas dari setelan jas hitam yang dikenakannya, dia lalu duduk di samping rak sepatu yang berada di depan pintu untuk melepas sepatu pantofel hitam yang masih dikenakannya.

"Ahh... Aku capek banget hari ini." Katanya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Sejenak dia merentangkan tangannya ke belakang lantai sambil menutup mata. Rasanya dia ingin segera lekas ke kamarnya untuk segera tidur, begitu pikirnya.

Namun belum sempat dia akan berdiri, tiba-tiba muncullah seorang wanita berparas ayu yang umurnya setara dengannya, datang mengendap-endap dan menangkap punggung sang pria itu dari belakang. Tanpa memberi signal apapun, tiba-tiba dia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher lelaki itu dan memeluknya erat sambil terus mengecup lehernya. Sontak pemuda itu kaget dengan kedatangan putri yang menyambut dirinya itu namun demikian dia tidak merasa risih ataupun canggung. Sebaliknya, dia malah tersenyum tipis saat memandang muka sang wanita itu, istrinya.

"Selamat datang, suamiku." Kata sang istri yang masih mengenakan celemek berwarna biru muda di dadanya, tampaknya dia baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Capek yah...?" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis, bibir tanpa lipstik itu tetap terlihat merah merekah bagaikan racun manis yang membuat semua orang tergoda untuk segera mencicipinya.

"Ahh, sayang..." Sapa sang suami dengan suara letih memandang istrinya.

"Huft... Maaf, aku terlambat pulang hari ini. Pekerjaan di kantor hari ini banyak sekali..." Ujar Lelaki tampan, berbadan tegap itu dengan payah, dia sesekali menghela nafas panjang saat melonggarkan dasi di kerah bajunya.

.

"Tunggu sebentar...!" Seru wanita itu mendadak berdiri. Tiba-tiba dia memajukan kepalanya dan mengenduskan penciuman hidungnya ke seluruh bagian baju kemeja putih suaminya tersebut dari ujung atas hingga ujung bawah, dari depan hingga belakang dengan teliti.

"Ehh,S- Sayang?...!" Tegur sang suami yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan tingkah abnormal istrinya.

"Yosh! Inspeksi selesai..." Seru wanita berambut abu-abu tersebut dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"H-Heh, K-Kamu tidak sedang berpikir kalau aku selingkuh kan?" Tanya sang suami getir.

"Ehehehehe..."Sang istri hanya tertawa kikih saat melihat muka sang suami menjadi cemberut.

"Aku Cuma mau tahu bau badanmu sehabis pulang kerja saja, sayang! Bau badanmu itu _sexy_ tahu!" Jawab sang istri dengan pipi merah merona.

Namun pemandangan romansa itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba pandangan mata Kotori berubah menjadi lebih sinis sekarang. Betapa terkejutnya lelaki itu ketika dia melihat ada sebilah pisau buah keluar dari saku apron biru sang istri, lalu diacungkan pisau itu dengan tangan kanannya kepada dirinya.

"...Tapi kamu tidak ada niatan untuk selingkuh kan?" Tanya sang istri dengan nada kelam dan datar.

Entah sejak kapan pancaran Aura kasih dari sang dewi yang sempat melingkupi tempat itu tadi tiba-tiba telah lenyap berganti dengan atmosfer _yandere_. Tidak perlu ditanya lagi, bahkan sang suami juga dibuat ngeri dengan perasaan tersebut

"M..M-Mana mungkin lah aku selingkuh, sayang?! Hahahahaha...!" Jawab lelaki tampan berambut hitam kebiruan itu dengan suara terbata-bata meyakinkan istrinya. Lalu, Tanpa ada pemberitahuan tiba-tiba dia segera memeluk istrinya dengan erat, tidak berhenti disana, dia bahkan mencium istrinya tersebut dengan penuh hasrat nafsu.

.

 _*muuacchh... muuuaaahhh...*_

.

Lidah mereka saling beradu menukarkan cairan saliva ke mulut masing-masing pasangannya. Ciuman itu seperti obat yang mujarab untuk mengembalikan stamina sang lelaki. Sesaat dia berhenti menciumnya sambil mengelus rambut abu-abu istrinya itu.

"K-Kotori, hanya kamu satu-satunya wanita tercantik yang pernah aku miliki. Jadi... Hidupku ini sudah sempurna, sungguh sempurna. Aku tidak memerlukan wanita lainnya lagi selain kamu, sayang" Lanjutnya sambil mengecup mesra bibir merah sang istri dengan penuh penghayatan.

.

 _*Cup... Cup... Unnnmmhh... Unnnmmmhh... Cup... Cup... Unmmmhhh...*_

.

Lagi-lagi dia meneruskan aksinya untuk terus mencium puteri tunggal dari Ibu kepala sekolah Otonokizaka itu. Sambil terus mencium bibir sang istri, dia juga tidak lupa untuk segera merebut pisau buah yang masih digenggam oleh Kotori dengan cara yang selembut mungkin sehingga tidak memecahkan konsentrasi istrinya yang telah terlena dengan hawa nafsu. Lelaki yang merupakan pewaris Dojo Sonoda itu masih ingat betul semua gerakan bela diri yang diperlukan untuk mengatasi perlawanan senjata dengan tangan kosong seperti ini.

Sekitar 5 menit mereka berciuman di depan pintu tanpa terputus. Sampai akhirnya Kotori, sang istri menyerah dalam persilatan lidah itu, kehabisan nafas dan mendorong sang suami sambil terbatuk-batuk karena kekurangan udara segar.

"Uhk... Uhk... Uhk... Gombal kamu, Umi-kun!" Kata Kotori terbata-bata sambil menyeka air liur yang menetes membasahi dagunya. "... Uhk... Uhk... Uhk...!"

.

"A-Aku baru saja selesai memasak Teriyaki." Lanjutnya sambil merapikan celemeknya.

"Ahh... Makanan kesukaanku!" Seru Umi dengan mantap.

.

"Umm... J-Jadi, kamu sekarang mau makan malam dulu atau mau langsung mandi..." Kata Kotori dengan suara terputus-putus memalingkan wajahnya dari mata Umi, terlihat bahwa dirinya saat ini sedang ragu-ragu untuk meneruskan perkataan selanjutnya.

.

"Atau..."

.

 **BRUKK...!**

.

"Gyaaa...!"

.

Tiba-tiba Umi segera memeluk tubuh Kotori kembali dengan erat namun kali ini mereka berdua kehilangan keseimbangan dan bersama-sama terjatuh di lantai kayu itu. Kotori juga begitu kaget dengan perlakuan agresif Umi yang tiba-tiba menjadi kehilangan kendali.

"Aku maunya kamu, Kotori-chan!" Kata Umi sambil tertawa terkikih.

"U..Umi-kun, kamu mesum..." Ucap Kotori sambil menutup kedua matanya. Saat ini dia bisa merasakan ada jemari tangan yang sedang sibuk menggerayang kedua buah dadanya yang masih tertutup kain celemek.

.

 _*sreekkk... sreekk...*_

.

"Tapi kamu suka kan?" Tanggap Umi yang tersenyum licik penuh kemenangan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban balik, Dengan penuh nafsu, dia langsung membenamkan kepalanya ke bagian buah gundukan gunung mungil sang putri burung kecil itu meskipun Kotori masih berpakaian lengkap.

Secara pelan namun telaten dia menyusuri lingkaran gundukan dari BH ukuran cup 34-B itu dengan seksama. Tanpa merasakan kesulitan dia berhasil menemukan bagian yang menonjol di tengah BH itu. Dengan penuh nafsu dia langsung mengemut puting yang masih tertutup apron itu hingga air liurnya yang menetes begitu banyak dari mulutnya.

.

 _*umhhh... ummfffhhhh...ummfffhh...*_

.

"Kyaaa... JANGANNN!" Teriak Kotori sambil menjauhkan kepala Umi dari atas tubuhnya. "Umi-kun, itu kotor... A-Apron ini kotor!"

.

Sambil menimbang sejenak, Umi lalu memutuskan untuk menelanjangi Kotori. Dengan cepat dia segera meloloskan apron dan kaus yang dipakainya itu. Tanpa ayal, seluruh pakaian yang sebelumnya melekat ditubuhnya kini telah berserakan di lantai dan kini Kotori telah telanjang dada di depan Umi. Dengan nafsu memuncak dia kembali melancarkan aksinya untuk menggarap istrinya. Namun belum sempat dia menyentuh kulit putihnya, Kotori kembali berteriak...

.

"Jangan... JANGAN...!"

"Huh? Kenapa lagi sekarang?!" Protes Umi kesal.

"A-Aku... Aku malu kalau nanti di dengar tetangga...!" Kata Kotori dengan suara pelan dan muka tertunduk malu

"Awww... So cute~~!" Puji Umi menatap istrinya tersebut.

.

Pada akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk menyudahi aksi di depan pintu itu, namun kegilaan masih belum berakhir. Umi menggendong Kotori yang terlihat lebih berahi sekarang menuju kamar ruang tidur mereka. Dengan tetap menggendongnya dia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sekali tendang.

.

 _"_ _Welcome to the Jungle, Baby... The Wildness is not over yet..."_

.

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:** Umm... Well, ini adalah fanfic dengan rating M (Mature) pertama saya, sedikit kado natal dari saya... hohoho... Saya ndak tahu apakah cerita tentang genderbender+lewd kayak gini banyak yg suka atau tidak. Untuk main aman, saya hanya memposting chapter 1-nya saja disini. Kalau banyak yg suka nanti saya posting semua chaptenya. Jadi, jangan lupa kasih komen yah..

well, tapi jika ada yang mau baca cerita lengkapnya, sebetulnya sudah aku masukkan di AO3. Silahkan cari aja di google dengan keyword: You Touch Me, el_saintx, archiveofourown, AO3. trims. (jangan lupa kasih Kudos, atau Komen yah) ^_^

.

Selamat hari Natal dan hari libur semuanya...


End file.
